


Consequences

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Little Champions Daycare Center collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro babies, Alex/Riko babies, Anal Sex, AoKi babies, Blow Jobs, BokuAka babies, Daycare universe, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kid!Akiteru, Kid!Kei, Kid!Ryuunosuke, KuroKen babies, M/M, Married Life, NSFW, Past-Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Toddler!Saeko, Toddler!Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every action has its consequences. Some of them just happen to be more delightful than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Kuroko, Alex Garcia, Riko Aida, or any of the Haikyuu characters present. HOWEVER. I do claim every single one of my OC babies.
> 
> Warnings: Sex. Much sex. Lots of sex. If any of you read A Weekend Away(DaiSuga oneshot), you know that I max lots of sex scenes when I am attempting to experiment with something. That's what this is, but on a smaller scale. So anyway, this fic contains anal sex, rimming, hand jobs and blow jobs. Don't like don't read. But really, what isn't there to like?
> 
> This does take place in my Little Champions Daycare universe, but can be read as a standalone oneshot.

Akashi Tetsuya awoke on an early, cold November morning in 2025 knowing that he was going to be in trouble when his husband came home.

After all, he had been a very, very bad boy last night. With a smug grin on his face, he rose from his bed, reaching for his robe. He slipped it over his slim shoulders and grabbed his cell phone, padding into his bathroom to take care of his morning business. He started a bath for himself and as the tub filled, he called his spouse. Seijuuro picked up on the second ring.

"Tetsuya." A wicked grin spread across Tetsuya's face at the warning in his husband's greeting.

"Good morning Seijuuro. How was your night?" He asked, propping himself against his bathroom counter. His husband let out a sigh, and he bit back a chuckle.

"I am sure that your creative imagination can let you figure that out yourself, Tetsuya. I will be home at 4 o'clock this afternoon. We will take our children to their friends' homes and be back at 5. And then, my dearest Tetsuya, I will show you exactly what I have decided to do with you for your misbehavior." The unintentional growl in his husband's voice had the blue-haired male biting his lower lip.

"Please do. I will be looking forward to it."He promised. On the other line, he heard his husband suck in a deep breath, probably to try and calm his own arousal.

"Tetsuya. I am about to enter my final negation. My phone will be turned off. If an emergency comes up, contact my secretary. I will see you in 8 hours." Tetsuya chuckled at the stoic calm in his husband's voice, and he nodded.

"No private pictures, got it. I love you, Seijuuro. I'll be waiting for you tonight." Tetsuya smiled, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I love you as well, Tetsuya. Have our children properly bundled and set to leave." His husband said before hanging up. Tetsuya pulled his phone away from his ear, looking down at his husband's smiling face with affectionate blue eyes. The soft ding of his tub reaching his preferred limit chimed, and he looked up to find it full. He grinned, and dropped his robe, watching the soft, lavender silk pool around his slim ankles before he stepped forward and entered the tub.

He had some preparations to make before his husband came home.

\--

"Daddy is home!" Kazuki's cries alerted the household to its master's return. Tetsuya chose to remain in the kitchen, putting away the dishes from lunch as his children went to greet his husband. From the kitchen, he could barely hear their interactions, but after all this time, he could fill in the blanks.

Katsuro, their oldest at 9, would have bit back his excitement and calmly waited until his other siblings had their fill of their father. He would watch Seijuuro take off his coat and hang it up as one of his sisters hugged their father's waist. Seijuuro would put his suitcase by his side table and then scoop up whatever child was clinging on the tightest.

From the sounds of it, Kazuki was first. Their baby boy was 3 years old already, and his red eyes were probably shining with glee from under his newly cut blue bangs. Seijuuro was more than likely getting the latest gossip from around the daycare, much to his husband's amusement.

After that, Akari was apparently next. Her blue hair was down to her back now, and was without a doubt very tangled. As she cuddled in her Daddy's arms, Tetsuya was sure that Seijuuro would be trying his best to detangle them by his hand, without hurting his precious baby girl. Akari's topic today had been hair, as she had woken up wanting her hair in a French braid. She was going over to the Aomine household tonight so that Ryouta could fulfill her wishes. Her red eyes probably narrowed exactly like her father's when her sister Kimiko would demand his attention next.

After stopping a fight between them, Seijuuro would set Akari down to come and find him so that he could greet Kimiko without their youngest throwing a fit.

"Mommy, Daddy is home!" Akari chirped as she entered the kitchen. Kazuki was steps behind her, and he tugged at his apron. As Tetsuya lifted him on to his hip, he listened to Kimiko ask him about his trip. His daughter was probably snuggling into his side, listening to him talk and doing her best not to overwhelm him with questions as Seijuuro's hand ran through her new, short red hair, and her red eyes were probably brimming with curiosity.

After her curiosity had been sated, she would leave her father to return to one of her puzzles and their shy little Setsuko would step in to her father's embrace. Tetsuya smiled when he heard Seijuuro compliment her new, short blue hair, and he was sure that she blushed, averting her red eyes shyly. She would tug him down and whisper that she was glad he was home before stepping to his side so that Katsuro could finally converse with his father. Their conversation carried on until Seijuuro stepped in to the kitchen.

"Akari, Kazuki, please go and double check your bags. Your mother and I must speak alone." At the sound of his voice, no longer filtered by a phone for the first time in two weeks, Tetsuya felt the first licks of arousal pooling low in his belly. His spouse carefully pulled their youngest from his arms, and he watched as Kazuki took Akari's hand. Katsuro was holding open the kitchen door, and he closed it behind their younger siblings.

"Welcome home, Seijuuro-kun." Tetsuya said softly, looking up from under his lashes. His husband reached up and tightly grasped Tetsuya's blue locks, his pupils blown wide with lust. The action had Tetsuya flushing with arousal, and he stepped against Seijuuro's body, wrapping his arms around his waist and sliding his hands in to his back pockets.

"Thank you, Tetsuya." He murmured before slamming their mouths together, all teeth and aggression that had Tetsuya quivering and squeezing his ass. He moaned, pressing his hardening dick against his husband's. Seijuuro whirled them around pressing Tetsuya against the kitchen counter as he began to rutt their hips together, the friction making white spots dance in Tetsuya's vision.

"As soon as we return, I am going to lay you over my desk, as office sex is apparently what you are seeking. I was neglectful of your needs before I left, and that must be ratified immediately. You are going to come so many times tonight that we will not be able to retrieve the children until tomorrow afternoon." Tetsuya gasped at the promised words being whispered in his ear, and he did his best to thrust back against his spouse. He had been so fucking horny while his husband was away that having him back seemed to trigger every reaction he had had over the last fourteen days. He had hoped that phone sex last night would sate his urge at last, but it only made it worse.

"Sei." He moaned when Seijuuro began to nip down his neck, being careful where he sucked on the bites so that Tetsuya would be appropriate in front of their friends. "Please, I need you now. Don't make me wait." He begged, tilting his head back as Seijuuro began to suck a hickey in to his collarbone.

"Spread your legs a little." Seijuuro ordered as he slid his hand down between their hips. Tetsuya did as he was told, biting his lips when his husband's hand added more friction to his achingly hard cock. His body flushed with aroused heat, and he thrusted vigorously against Seijuuro's hand, breath hitching as he felt his orgasm growing. Seijuuro's other hand released his hair and connected their mouths as it quickly yanked his jeans down his hips, freeing his erect and leaking cock.

As their tongues rubbed against one another in a frantic greeting, Tetsuya's hips thrusted helpless in his husband's hand, every little flick his husband's thumb over his tip causing his toes to curl and his eyes to roll slightly. When Seijuuro tightened his grip and changed his angle, Tetsuya fell over the edge, grasping blindly for a dish towel as he felt his balls tighten in their sack, quickly covering his dick and Seijuuro's hand as he shot his load. He moaned lowly, slumping against the counter on wobblingly legs.

Seijuuro's kiss became tender and warm; his tongue languidly sliding against Tetsuya's own as his hand lovingly worked him through his orgasm. He cleaned Tetsuya up, and after wiping his own hand, he tenderly tucked Tetsuya back in to his pants. He left a chaste kiss on his kiss bruised lips when they parted. When Tetsuya opened his eyes, blinking lazily up at his husband, he was greeted with an affectionate gaze and gentle squeeze at his waist.

"Are you able to stand on your own, my darling?" Seijuuro asked. Tetsuya nodded, straightening up before gently pushing Seijuuro back so that he could move away from the counter, wincing when it protested being pressed against it for so long. Seijuuro's hand rubbed away the pain as he kissed him slowly again, bring a smile to the blue-haired male.

"That was nice. I'll return the favor tonight, Seijuuro. For now, let's get our children to their friends' house so that we can be alone. I have dismissed all of the servants." He added. Seijuuro nodded, stepping away from his spouse. He kept their eyes connected as he reached down and pointedly adjusted himself.

Tetsuya gulped at the sight, grabbed the dirtied dish rag, and headed towards the laundry room to dispose of it. When he returned to his living room, Seijuuro had started their van and the kids were putting on their hats. Seijuuro helped him put on his coat, the two sharing a kiss in the form of a thank you, and he stepped in to his shoes before scooping up Kazuki. Seijuuro did the same with Akari, and the family stepped out of their home.

\--

The first house on their stop was the Garcia household. Tetsuya and Setsuko walked up to the front door, his daughter's bag over her shoulder as she gripped his hand tightly. They knocked, patiently waiting as 6 year old Arisa screamed that it was her turn to get it. The little blonde opened the door, blinding the two with a bright smile.

"Hello Tetsu-sensei and Setsuko-chan!" Arisa greeted them. Tetsuya smiled in return, amused when her green eyes widened and she ran off squealing. The two stepped in to the house only to nearly trip over 3 year old Rei, who came running around the corner. Tetsuya scooped up the little brunette, chuckling at the alarmed look in her brown eyes.

"Rei, don't run!" A frazzle Riko cried from the living room. Tetsuya entered the room to find Riko folding laundry with 9 year old Ami. She had recently cut her hair like Riko used to have it in high school, and her resemblance to her mother was uncanny. The only difference was her huge green eyes.

"Set-chan!" Maria cried out happily as she exited her kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in her thin arms.

"Ma-chan." Setsuko returned her blonde friend's greeting, smiling at her.

"We felt the baby kick earlier." She announced proudly, her brown eyes twinkling as she referred to her mother's stomach. Riko winced as the baby probably shifted, beginning to feel cramped now that she was six months along.

"How is she today, Riko-san?" Tetsuya asked. Riko shrugged, obviously uncomfortable.

"When Alex returns from France, I want a massage." She grumbled. Tetsuya chuckled at that.

Alex Garcia and Kiyoshi Teppei were now colleagues. Through the years in their very separate careers, the two caught the attention of the Olympic team for Japan. This past year the two became the head coaches for the men and women's basketball teams, and had been doing well. It seemed that their teamwork was the key to the successes the team was suddenly having.

"Thank you for taking Setsuko this evening, Riko-san. We would be happy to return the favor next weekend, if you wish." He offered. Riko shook her head, leaning back from her laundry basket.

"No, but I will keep that in mind when Alex comes back. Now go and have fun." She shooed him off. Tetsuya pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead before leaving once more.

\--

Whenever Seijuuro entered the Kuroo household, he braced himself for whatever he might find. His daughter Kimiko bounced excitedly next to her father, excited to see her friend. He knocked on the door, a wave of relief flashing through him when Kuroo Kenma and Bokuto Keiji opened the door. In Kenma's arms was baby Kouki, his brown hair and eyes making his appearance to his birthparent very apparent, despite him only being 5 months old.

"Uncle Kenma, thank you for letting me stay tonight!" Kimiko chirped. Kenma nodded, and his expression warmed with affection.

"Toshiko is in the living room with Keiko. They are playing a card game, and are waiting for you." Keiji added. Kimiko beamed, running off before her father could stop her. Amused, Kenma invited Seijuuro inside.

"Mama, I want cup." Little 22 month old Kouko requested as she toddled in to the room, tugging at Keiji's pant leg.

"Let's go and find your father, little one." Keiji murmured, pressing an affectionate kiss to Kouko's black curls and returning her grin when her black eyes crinkled with joy. They passed through the living room on their way where they caught sight of the girls playing together. 7 year old Toshiko's brown hair was pulled back in two pigtails, more than likely because of her father. Her black eyes were closed as she laughed, a wide grin on her face. Little 6 year old Bokuto Keiko's white hair was cut short and neat, barely brushing beneath her ears. Her wide, yellow eyes made her appearance to her birth parent uncanny, and when she was surprised, the resemblance became more noticeable.

On the other side of the room sat the two boys. 8 year old Kouchi was teaching 5 year old Takeshi how to make a sling shot, without a doubt something that his father Koutaro had taught him. Keiji rolled his eyes, ruffling his son's white hair as he walked back. His son scowled his annoyance obvious in his black eyes.

"Mom!" He whined. Takeshi burst in to laughter, and Seijuuro was again surprised to see how much he was growing to resemble Tetsurou. It seemed that everytime he saw the boy, it became more apparent.

They entered the kitchen to find Koutarou pulling an apple pie out of the oven as Tetsurou began to pull out plates.

"Hey, Seijuuro-san, how was the trip?" Tetsurou asked, automatically wrapping an arm around Kenma when he stepped up to his side. Seijuuro nodded in greeting.

"Hello Koutarou-san, Tetsurou-san. It went well, thank you. Kenma-san, congratulations on winning the Prestigious Author's Award. What a great honor." He said. Kenma blushed, hiding behind his son.

"That's why Keiji and I are here. We wanted to celebrate with Kenma too!" Koutarou explained, grabbing a sippy cup so that he could get his daughter a drink. She grinned as it was passed to her, and she gave her father a kiss in thanks, without a doubt something that she picked up from her mother.

"Ah yes. I am going to take my leave now. Thank you for looking after our Kimiko." He bowed. Kenma walked him out, waving to Tetsuya from his front doorstep.

\--

Tetsuya and Seijuuro actually parked the van and got their remaining children out when they stopped at the Sawamura house. Two of their children were remaining here, after all. Tetsuya let himself in, calling for Koushi as his family followed him inside. His friend was standing in the middle of their downstairs bathroom, covered in the light yellow paint that he and his youngest two children were painting the room with. Koushi grinned, wiping his hands on a cloth before stepping out of the room.

"Katsuro-kun, why don't you help Kazuki-kun out of his coat so that he can join Tobi-kun and Sae-chan? Daichi is upstairs with the Ryu, Aki, and Kei, preparing for their trip to Yuu's volleyball game." Koushi explained.

"Help your brother out of his coat and shoes. Then you can go ahead and join them upstairs." Seijuuro reiterated to his son as he shifted Akari from one of his hips to the other. Tetsuya set Kazuki on his feet before taking his sons' bags and heading in to the living room. He placed them on the coffee table and took a moment to glance around the oddly quiet and empty room. A soft press on his lower back startled him, and he turned to find his husband smiling down at hime.

"Are you alright?" Seijuuro asked. Tetsuya nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yes, Seijuuro-kun, I am. I was just marveling at how quiet it is in here." He admitted. His husband nodded, pressing a kiss to his mouth once more before guiding him back. Daichi and the others had joined Koushi and the smaller children by the bathroom, with 9 year old Ryuunosuke and Katsuro chatting animatedly. Daichi was kissing Koushi goodbye, and when he noticed them, he grinned and waved.

"Hey Seijuuro, Tetsuya. How are you guys today?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his husband. Tetsuya pulled Katsuro in to a goodbye hug as Seijuuro replied.

"We're doing fine, Daichi. I am so glad to be home. Thank you for keeping our sons tonight." He said. Daichi shook his head, ruffling like Kazuki's blue locks from where he sat next to little Saeko and Tobio.

"No need for that, Seijuuro. You guys do the same with our boys."

Eventually, the Akashis left the Sawamura household and made their way to the Aomines. Tetsuya bit back a mischievous smile as he noticed how antsy his husband had grown.

He couldn't wait for them to be alone.

==

"Tetsucchi! Seicchi!" Ryouta's excited chatter began immediately when he answered the door to his condo.

"Hello, Ryouta. How are you this evening?" Seijuuro asked as he guided Tetsuya and Akari inside first. They entered the living room to find Daiki sitting on the couch. He had a beer sitting on a coaster on the table next to him, his daughter Michiko sitting on his lap, and a magazine on the couch cushion next to him implied that Ryouta had been curled up against his side. He nodded at the couple as they entered the room. His two year old grinned and bounced on his lap in excitement, causing her blond hair to fall out of its ponytail.

"Calm down, baby girl. Tetsu, Sei." Daiki greeted them. Ryouta took Akari's bag, sitting it down on a nearby table before returning to Daiki's side, and settled against him with a content hum. Daiki accepted the kiss that Ryouta leaned up to press against his lips, and an elated giggle escaped the blond.

"Ew, Mom and Dad." 6 year old Ryouma groaned, covering his blue eyes by shoving his blonde hair back so that his hand could cover his face. Tetsuya set Akari down, kneeling down to help her out of her coat. She kissed his cheek in thanks before joining her friend, smiling at the little blue haired girl.

"Akaricchi." Emi greeted her softly, her golden eyes glowing with warm affection.

"I heard that you are taking a sabbatical, Ryouta." Tetsuya commented as he stood back up. Ryouta nodded, wrapping his arm around Daiki's waist as he managed to squirm his way on to the part of his lap that didn't hold their youngest child.

"Yes! I needed a break from all of those photo shoots and interviews. My babies and my man need me back from all of that, so for two months, I'll be with them." Ryouta explained. Seijuuro and Tetsuya shared a subtle glance of surprise at that. When Daiki had admitted that Ryouta would be around more, they hadn't expected it to be a sabbatical. They had expected another baby.

"You guys should go ahead and head out. We got Aka-hime." Daiki assured the two. Tetsuya nodded, lacing his fingers with Seijuuro's.

"We will be by tomorrow evening to pick her up. Akari, come and kiss us goodbye." Seijuuro instructed. Akari leaped up from her spot, running over to her parents to give them her hugs and kisses.

\--

As Tetsuya pulled his door closed, he felt his husband's eyes on him. He ignored him, fastening his seatbelt first. When he turned his gaze to his spouse, he let his left hand slid up Seijuuro's inner thigh, rubbing its way up to his crouch.

"Tetsuya." Seijuuro warned. Tetsuya did his best to blink up innocently at his husband. "When I get you home, we are going to my office. I cleared off my desk as the children packed and you cleaned up. It's ready for me to lay you across it and spread you wide. I'm going to devour you, Tetsuya. This will be the first part of my plan to satisfy you thoroughly, as an apology for neglecting you before I left. That will never happen again. I will claim you raw every night before I leave, Tetsuya, as I will tonight." He promised. Tetsuya gulped, shifting his hips as his dick began to harden.

"As you wish, Seijuuro." He replied before pointedly removing his hand and staring out his window. He hoped that their ride was swift.

Upon entering their house, Seijuuro locked the door. Tetsuya began to shiver with excitement and he quickly stripped out of his coat and shoes as his husband did the same. They came together as soon as everything was hung up, mouths hungrily seeking one another, hands grasping at the barriers of clothing between them.

"Seijuuro!" Tetsuya gasped out when his husband shoved him against their front door. He moaned low in his throat when Seijuuro's hand managed to slip into his pants, his fingers quickly seeking his cock.

"Unbutton your pants, Tetsuya." Seijuuro ordered against his neck before biting down on his pulse, sucking a dark mark. It felt like it would be a pain in the ass to cover later, but the thought of the red-head marking him in such an obvious location had his member twitching with interest. He obeyed his spouse, quickly undoing his fly. Seijuuro reached beneath him, supporting his ass so that his other hand could remove his pants and boxers. Tetsuya gripped on to his shoulders for support, little intakes of breath escaping him every time his husband brushed his cock.

"I can't wait to get my mouth on you, Tetsuya. To have you in my mouth, throbbing and leaking just for me. I will make you scream for me tonight." Seijuuro promised. Tetsuya's eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide with lust at that statement.

"Only for you, Seijuuro. Get these clothes off of me." He demanded as he pulled off his own shirt. Seijuuro had his pants off in the next few seconds.

"I'm going to put you down now. I want you to run to my office and make yourself comfortable on my desk. I will be there shortly." He said, and when Tetsuya's eyes met his, the blue-haired male was pleased to find those red and gold eyes just as dark with lust as his own.

As if the sizeable erection pressing against his own wasn't proof enough.

As soon as he was on his feet, Tetsuya raced to his husband's office. The thrill of the chase had his adrenaline pumping, and his feet carried him over the familiar steps. This little game of theirs had been going on since high school. It was usually a sign that something had gone right and his husband wanted to celebrate.

It meant that his ass was going to be pounded and stretched wide. He would be limping for at least a week.

He couldn't wait.

Tetsuya grabbed his pillow from the bottom drawer of Seijuuro's drawer, setting it to the side. He then hoped up on the desk, fingers tracing over the keyboard of his husband's desktop. He was rolling his shoulders when the door opened behind him. He didn't react to his husband visibly, even if a shiver ran down his spine. His mind was blown wide with possibilities for his wait. Seijuuro took his time walking over. Every nearly silent, paced step had encouraged his racing pulse. The thrill of the mystery just added to his arousal. When Seijuuro's fine fingers gripped his shoulder, Tetsuya relaxed under his touch.

"Your shoulders are tense, my Tetsuya. Rough week?" Seijuuro's innocent purr had him shuddering, and he watched his toes curl. When he heard the sound of his husband putting on gloves behind him, he let his eyes close and answered the question.

"Two, actually. I was missing my husband. Yearning for him, actually." He said, playing along with their little game. A soft moan escaped him as Seijuuro began to work the knots out of his shoulders. The feeling of the cool leather brushing his heated skin brought about goose bumps.

"What a terrible thing. He probably missed you just as much. I'm sure that being away from his family isn't the easiest thing. Regardless of that, I have a remedy for you." Tetsuya flushed at what that could possibly be. His husband's hands continued to massage their way down his back. Once they reached his lower back, Seijuuro's leather gloved hands traced their way back up his spine. Tetsuya arched in to the touch, moaning softly at the feeling of the smooth leather sliding against his skin.

Seijuuro walked around his desk, tapping his fingers in a rhythm that usually implied that he was making a decision and weighing its options. He stopped in front of Tetsuya, resting his hands on either side of his bare hips.

"Seijuuro-kun?" Tetsuya asked, tilting his head to the side as he observed the debate going on in his husband's eyes. Eventually, Seijuuro nodded to him, satisfied with his decision. He offered Tetsuya a smug smirk before he leaned forward, chastely pecking Tetsuya's lips.

"On your back, Akashi Tetsuya-heika." Seijuuro ordered. Tetsuya's eyes flashed with arousal at the combined command and the use of his self-proclaimed title and he immediately obeyed, scooting down so that he was flat on his back. When Seijuuro had purchased such a large desk, he had initially been confused. After the many rounds of office sex on it, Tetsuya no longer questioned it. At least this way his head wouldn't hang off the other side. Seijuuro leaned over him, taking in his naked state with an appreciative, feral gaze, and he began to lick a trail down his abdomen.

Tetsuya moaned, squirming beneath Seijuuro's licks and the occasional nip. Once he reached his naval, Seijuuro's mouth became more aggressive. It began to bite in to the tender, flushed flesh, pulling it in his mouth and sucking marks against Tetsuya's pale skin. When his fingers marked his hips, Tetsuya moaned and placed a leg over Seijuuro's shoulder. He ran his hands through Seijuuro's red hair, deciding to break their little game.

"Seijuuro-kun, please. Suck me off in your mouth. I'm so wet for you. I've need you so much over the last two weeks." He begged, tugging at the strands. When Seijuuro's mouth reached the top of the base of his cock, he gasped, loving the way that his husband's lips felt on his freshly shaven skin.

His bath had been a fruitful one that was for sure.

"You shaved for me, Tetsuya." Seijuuro's train of thought must have been similar to his own.

"Completely." Tetsuya groaned out as his husband's tongue lapped at the base of his cock. The feeling of the smooth leather lifting his cock up had his eyes closing, and he tightened his grip on Seijuuro's hair.

"What a wonderful treat. I will be sure to eat it up." He promised before wrapping his lips around the base of Tetsuya's cock. Tetsuya moaned at that, gasping when Seijuuro's hand wrapped around his cock as well, his thumb rubbing along the vein on the underside of his cock. Tetsuya tossed his head back, hips giving shallow thrusts in towards his husband's hot mouth, his arousal slowly building up.

Seijuuro's mouth worked up the side of his cock before licking its way back down to the underside of it. Seijuuro lifted his cock, sucking at the apex between the end of his shaft and his sack as his hand rolled his balls. His lips moved down to suck on one of them, wrenching a moan from Tetsuya. The pleasure from Seijuuro's suckling sent vibrations through his cock, and Tetsuya's hands twisted in his hair even more.

Seijuuro released that ball, wiping the excess saliva from his mouth and moved to the top of Tetsuya's cock. A shiny, white pearl of pre-come sat atop the tip. With a smug smirk, he blew of the bead, enjoying the way it rolled down the side of his cock. Seijuuro wiped it back up to the top, swift enough that the white substance didn't slip away. Seijuuro leaned down and lapped it up, a pleased moan coming from his throat.

"You taste wonderful, my Tetsuya. I could suck down your cock all day, so long as it continued to give me what I want. You were made for me in every sense of the word." Seijuuro breathed. A blush stained Tetsuya's cheeks as his heart began to race at his husband's words. Without warning, Seijuuro swallowed him whole.

"Seijuuro!" Tetsuya yelled out in surprise as his vision went white briefly. He was rewarded by a solid rub of the thick of Seijuuro's tongue on the underside of his cock. He bucked up into his mouth, thanking whomever he prayed to that his spouse had willed away his gag reflex so many years ago. Regardless, as Seijuuro began to bob his head, he lifted Tetsuya's hips up. He slipped the pillow beneath them before grasping the underside of Tetsuya's knees and tugging him forward. From this angle, Tetsuya was able to start thrusting in his mouth with ease. Seijuuro let him, hooking Tetsuya's knees over his legs. Content with this position, his husband dragged his mouth up to the tip. He rubbed the flat of his tongue underneath the head of Tetsuya's cock before sucking his way back down, inch by glorious inch. Tetsuya moaned his name loudly, arching in search of the heat as he was sucked in to the velvet heat that was his husband's mouth.

"So good, Seijuuro. So good. My cock weeps for you, my love. Take it all, as much as you want. I'll give you everything." He panted out, dragging his nails over the scalp of Seijuuro's head in the way that he knew would get his husband weak in the knees. The moan around his cock confirmed it, and if his abdomen wasn't beginning to spasm with his building orgasm, he would have praised him for it.

A few more renditions and Seijuuro's hand fondling his balls had Tetsuya's toes curling and his abdomen muscles tightening.

"I'm coming, Seijuuro." He warned, tossing his head back as he felt his orgasm rapidly build. Seijuuro took him in as far as he could and swallowed and it pushed his spouse over the edge as he figured it would. Tetsuya moaned his named, arching up as he shot his load down his spouse's throat, his hands gripping his hair so tightly that he felt a few strands come loose. Seijuuro swallowed every last drop, cleaning him up as he worked his way off of Tetsuya's cock. He kept his mouth there until the very last spurt. Tetsuya's hands dropped from his hair as he lay there attempting to catch his breath.

"Seijuuro." He called breathlessly. Seijuuro released his cock with a wet pop, quickly yanking him up so that he could connect their mouths. He leaned against his spouse bonelessly, lazily tasting himself as he kissed his husband. "Thank you." He murmured in to the crook of his neck after they parted. Seijuuro pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead, rubbing at his back.

"Time to head to our bed, Tetsuya. We're not done yet." He insisted. Tetsuya nodded, having expected that much. When Seijuuro stood from his chair, and the tent in his pants brushed his limp cock, Tetsuya felt a surge of arousal sting through him. He could probably get off once again.

Seijuuro helped him down from the desk, a crooked smile on his face when Tetsuya stumbled a bit. The blue-haired male rolled his eyes at that.

Cocky bastard knew how great that blow job had been.

\--

Their hands were clasped together when Tetsuya turned the doorknob to their bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Seijuuro had rid himself of the gloves. As the smooth skin of his husband's hand pressed against his own, Tetsuya wasn't the least bit disappointed. Seijuuro gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it and smacking his ass instead. Tetsuya let out a surprised yelp, turning to pout at his husband.

"On the bed and on your back, Tetsuya." Seijuuro commanded as he clicked the lock shut on their bedroom door. Tetsuya flushed at the heated look in his husband's dichromatic eyes and he quickly did as he was told. He settled himself in the middle of their recently lonely bed, a wave of contentment settling over him as he realized that his husband would be sleeping at his side for at least the next month.

Seijuuro stripped by their laundry basket, and with every article of clothing that was removed, Tetsuya felt his lust grow. His husband's cool demeanor and his still-in-shape body were a couple of Tetsuya's biggest turn ons. From his lean frame to his pert backside and thighs to his delicate hands and defined chest, there wasn't really an inch of his spouse that Tetsuya didn't like to look at.

And looking was certainly something that he often did.

Seijuuro turned his gaze towards his bed, his golden eye shining in the low lighting.

"I told you what I wanted last night, Tetsuya. Now, I plan to take what I want whatever way I deem fit. You are mine, Akashi Tetsuya." The business tycoon all but growled. Tetsuya's breath hitched, cheeks flushing with arousal as his awakening cock gave an interested twitch.

"Yes, Seijuuro-kun. I am yours." He promised, looking up under his thick blue lashes, biting back a wicked smile at the visible shudder Seijuuro's body gave at the action. His husband climbed on to their bed, crawling over to him. As he leaned down to capture Tetsuya's mouth, he pressed down on Tetsuya's abdomen. He swallowed the exhale that his spouse released at the action as his hand slid up, his thumb exploring the dips and planes of his chest.

Tetsuya soon found himself lost in his husband's mouth, eyes rolling slightly as he greedily rubbed his tongue against Seijuuro's. No matter how many times they kissed, Tetsuya would never get tired of this taste. It was Seijuuro, the love of his life, the father of his children, and his lover. Time couldn't take that away.

"Sei." Tetsuya gasped out when Seijuuro's hips pressed and rubbed down against his own. Seijuuro grimaced at the awkward angle and paused the friction to reach down at adjust them. Feeling the precome from his husband's cock dripping on to his heated skin had Tetsuya moaning. His hands reached down and adjusted their cocks, a soft moan escaping him at the feel of his own hand touching his cock. Tetsuya watched it all with wide, lust-blow pupils, and when Seijuuro's hips snapped against his own, he jumped and moaned loudly. His hands reached for the globes of his ass, and he squeezed once he found them.

Seijuuro pulled away from him, a displeased hiss leaving his lips. He reached down and squeezed the base of his cock, eyes closing as he forced his orgasm back.

"Seijuuro, you need release as well." Tetsuya protested in concern, watching the way that Seijuuro's face was scrunched up in pain and his shoulder shook with effort. Seijuuro shook his head, opening his eyes. The determined look in them had Tetsuya's cock twitching against Seijuuro's inner thigh.

"Roll over, Tetsuya." Seijuuro ordered breathlessly. Tetsuya nodded, sitting up and rolling on to his stomach. Seijuuro's hands grasped his hips, pulling them in to air. Tetsuya blushed as he felt his husband's burning gaze on his ass, and his hands curled in to the pillow beneath his face. Seijuuro's hands moved over to his cheeks, parting them. Tetsuya shivered at the cold air that hit his now exposed puckered hole, already lubed up in preparation for tonight. A low chuckle sounded from behind him.

"Eager, my Tetsuya?" Seijuuro asked. Flushing, Tetsuya nodded, burying his face in the pillow to hide his embarrassment. "Well then, my love, get yourself ready. I want to watch." Seijuuro purred. Tetsuya shuddered, and with a shaking hand, he obeyed. He slid in the first finger, shivering at the familiar feeling. His ass clenched around it, sucking it in with ease.

"Nice and slow, Tetsuya." Seijuuro instructed. Tetsuya did as he was told, pressing in his finger in as deep as it would go, caressing himself and then pulling back out. A low moan escaped him as his finger slid against his inner walls, and he quickly added a second finger. He thrusted them in and out of him, keeping his pace steady. When he first spread himself wide, he moaned, his fingers beginning to shake.

"Good job, Tetsuya." Seijuuro said as he repeated the action. Tetsuya's eyes snapped open when Seijuuro's tongue lapped around his fingers. He paused his hand, sucking in a deep breath when Seijuuro's teeth grazed his finger in reprimand. "Keep going, don't mind me." Tetsuya groaned at the warm rush of air that suddenly filled him, and as he continued to pump his fingers, Seijuuro was licking around his entrance, slipping his tongue in as far as it could go without disrupting Tetsuya's rhythm. It wasn't until Tetsuya began to use his third finger that Seijuuro's persistent tongue became too much of a distraction.

"I can't concentrate with you doing that, Seijuuro." He protested, voice cracking at the end as Seijuuro sucked one of his fingers in to his mouth. His hand was instantly removed and Seijuuro's warm tongue replaced his fingers.

"I need to taste you, Tetsuya." Seijuuro insisted, pulling back to press his lips at the base of Tetsuya's spine. He dragged his open mouth kisses down the crack of his ass, and when he reached Tetsuya's entrance, he thrust his tongue inside. Tetsuya's eyes slid shut once more at the feeling of his husband's tongue inside his most private area. His toes curled as Seijuuro's tongue pressed against his walls, his hot tongue burning despite how hot his entrance was already. He clenched around the intruder, helping it invade him, wanting it in as deep as it could go. As Seijuuro searched deeper, he inserted a finger to help find that tight bundle of nerves that had Tetsuya's vision going white. He began to mumble out his husband's name incoherently, eyes rolling back in to his head as Seijuuro assaulted the spot. His toes curled tightly as he felt his orgasm approaching, and he began to try and communicate that to his husband.

"Sei, I. Fuck, Sei." He mumbled in to his pillow, mind going blank as his orgasm hit him hard. Seijuuro wrapped an arm around his spasming abdomen as he came, coating Seijuuro's lap and dick. Seijuuro reached down and pumped his cock as he kept his mouth working his entrance. The quivering hole clenched and unclenched spasmodically as his come continued to spurt out. Tetsuya shivered at the various sensations assaulting his body. Eventually, he managed to exit his orgasmic high and he went limp in Seijuuro's arms. He panted out against his pillow, wincing a bit at how damp it had become.

Seijuuro's tongue left his entrance, and his lips tenderly pressed a kiss to his wet, dripping entrance. The moved up to the top of his ass, pressing another kiss at the base of his spine.

"I don't want to make love like this." Tetsuya managed to say as he attempted to catch his breath. Seijuuro nodded, rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

"I agree. I want to see you. Rest a minute, Tetsuya. Catch your breath." He instructed as his fingers dipped into Tetsuya's entrance. A soft, hoarse moan left the blue-eyed male, a hint of arousal stirring in his loins once more.

"I think I can go one more time, Seijuuro-kun." He admitted, arching his ass back on to Seijuuro's fingers as he began to scissor his fingers inside of him, making sure that he was nice and spread wide. Tetsuya relaxed as the pads of the fingers inside of him coaxed his entrance open, shivers of pleasure running down his spine as they rubbed sensually against his walls. Once he was sufficiently stretched, Seijuuro removed his probing fingers and reached for the lube instead.

"I'm going to have you roll over for me, Tetsuya. Can you manage?" He asked, concern in his dichromatic eyes. Tetsuya cracked open one of his eyes, offering his spouse a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I can manage. Don't worry, Seijuuro, I really want you in me. A little discomfort and sore muscles are worth it for that." He said with a wink, so uncharacteristic of him that both chuckled. Seijuuro's arm left his waist and he collapsed on to the bed, grimacing as his semi was pressed between the mattress and his thighs. Tetsuya quickly righted himself, turning over and on to his back. His legs slid out to either side of Seijuuro's slim hips and he forced himself up on his elbows.

He watched in fascination as Seijuuro poured the lube on to his dick. His wedding band glinted in the low lighting as he wrapped his fingers around himself, mouth falling open in a quiet moan as his neglected member finally got some well-deserved attention. Tetsuya's mouth went dry as he watched, the sight of his husband masturbating something he had only witnessed a few times. From the way that his muscles clenched to the way that the beads of precome pearled at the tip, Tetsuya found the entire view something he never wanted to stop watching.

A few more pumps of his hand and Seijuuro deemed himself ready.

"Any preference?" Seijuuro asked. Tetsuya nodded, grasping on to Seijuuro's shoulders to pull himself up. His husband's arms wrapped around his waist to help.

"I want to sit on your lap. Then I can kiss you and go along for the ride." He said with a wicked grin. Seijuuro rolled his eyes and helped Tetsuya climb in to his lap.

"You have been spending too much time with Ryouta, my love." He sighed. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around Seijuuro's neck and nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"Perhaps." He lazily agreed, eyes fluttering shut when his husband's hands spread him wide and positioned him over his leaking cock.

"I'm going to bathe us after this, Tetsuya." Seijuuro murmured quietly in his ear as the head of his cock breached his entrance. Tetsuya sucked in a gasp, biting his lip as his thighs twitched with the anticipation of what was to come.

"Please, Seijuuro-kun. Take me." He whispered in to his husband's ear before nipping at it. Seijuuro dropped him on to his cock, ripping a shout from Tetsuya.

"You won't be able to walk properly for the next few days, my love. I will call in sick with you so that you and I can rest. We deserve a mini-vacation." Seijuuro declared as his hips snapped up towards Tetsuya's willing entrance. Tetsuya tossed his head back, moaning out his agreement, as he got off on the feeling of being full and whole once more. Seijuuro's cock slid inside of him so perfectly, as if it was the piece he had been missing all along. From all of the stretching that had been done to him, the dick slid in and out with little resistance, which had Tetsuya clenching around the dick more than he typically would.

He liked a little resistance.

"Seijuuro." He moaned before bringing his head back. He caught his husband's heated gaze before smashing their mouths together. The sting of their teeth clanking together was soon over powered by his taste on his husband's tongue. Tetsuya began to meeting Seijuuro's thrusts, his gasps being swallowed as his own erection rubbed against his husband's abs.

This was his favorite sex position. His husband's arms were tight and supportive around his waist, and Seijuuro did his best to keep them as close as possible. From the thrusts of their hips, his cock wasn't neglected as it bounced between his abdomen and Seijuuro's. His husband's dick was so deep inside of him that every thrust hit his prostate, causing stars to dance in his vision. Seijuuro's hands were pressed against his back, giving him the feeling of an embrace.

That and with this position he could easily dip his tongue in to his husband's mouth.

As their tongues twined together, Tetsuya raised one hand and tangled his fingers in Seijuuro's red hair. He tightly gripped the strands and pulled his spouse's face closer, allowing his husband's tongue to go deeper. A gutteraled moan left him when his husband's tongue found his favorite spot at the same time that his dick slammed against his prostate.

"I'm not going to last." Tetsuya pulled back to whisper as he felt his orgasm building once again. His hypersensitive body was being overstimulated, and the pre-come was already beginning to leak from his cock. Seijuuro wasn't too far behind if the come leaking out of his ass was any indication.

His husband's hands reached for his hips and he took over their pace. Tetsuya let him, doing his best to get lost in the feeling of his husband slamming in to him and the feeling of his tongue conquering his mouth. A few more thrusts of Seijuuro's hips pushed Tetsuya over the edge for the fourth time that day, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. Seijuuro's hips gave one last thrust up in to him and then he, too, was coming, his load filling Tetsuya's ass.

Tetsuya collapsed on to Seijuuro, panting against his collarbone as his forehead dropped on to his shoulder. Seijuuro lifted his ass off of his cock before pulling him back in to his warmth.

"Are you in pain?" Seijuuro's calm voice broke Tetsuya out of his post-orgasm high, and he blinked his eyes open sluggishly to answer.

"Not in pain. Not yet." He added, nuzzling in to Seijuuro's skin to take the sting out of that statement. Seijuuro placed a kiss to his forehead before shifting him until he was lying on the clean side of their bed.

"Can you sit up and monitor our bath? I need to change these sheets, my love." Seijuuro explained, his expression sated and full of expression, with concern sprinkled in. Tetsuya nodded, not really feeling up to answering. He wanted to get clean and go to bed, snuggled against his husband until their parental duties called for them. Seijuuro chuckled at his lack of verbal response and stood up from their bed before picking up Tetsuya. He carried him in to the bathroom, where Tetsuya pulled Seijuuro to him for a deep, slow kiss, before he was sat on the edge of the tub.

"Be quick." Tetsuya ordered his husband, his sated blue eyes twinkling with affection as they met his husbands. Seijuuro nodded, offering Tetsuya a small smile before exiting the bathroom. As soon as his husband was out of sight, Tetsuya reached over and began their bath water.  
\-- Lazy mornings would always be Seijuuro's favorite. As his internal alarm clock broke his dreams, Seijuuro opened his golden eye to check on the time. He withheld a groan at the early hour, opening his other eye to take in the morning. Tetsuya was still asleep, thankfully. He was curled up in his arms, one of his hands resting on Seijuuro's bare hip as the other was curled against his chest. In these early morning hours, Seijuuro could still see the innocence that would never really leave his husband. His relaxed, slumbering expression was reminiscent of his younger years; of the little 14 year old that Seijuuro fell in love with many years ago.

He let out a quiet yawn before pulling up the covers to over his shoulders. Tetsuya shifted as the new warmth covered him up to his chin and he curled in closer to Seijuuro. One of his legs slid between his husband's, and his head slipped under Seijuuro's chin. Seijuuro pulled back a bit to press a kiss to his forehead. He ran a soothing hand over Tetsuya's back, knowing the action would keep the blue-haired male in his dreams for at least the next hour. Seijuuro was a patient man and could wait that long. After all, Tetsuya deserved to sleep in.

His house was too quiet, he decided a few minutes later. Usually he could hear the sounds of his servants quietly going about their morning tasks. Nigou would be running around in their backyard. At least one of their children would be awake and flushing a toilet or stomping downstairs. With all of that gone, he was transported back to a simpler time where it had just been he and Kuroko Tetsuya in the Kuroko household, the far distant sounds of Tokyo their only background noise and Nigou's warmth at their feet.

They had been young and in love and so very naïve. Both had grown since then, and they had grown together as a couple. Their rock-solid marriage was one that often got them interviews, and it was certainly something that Seijuuro was proud of.

He was proud of himself. Of Tetsuya. Of their life they had built together.

For now, he settled himself back in to a more comfortable position. He tightened his grip on Tetsuya's waist and closed his eyes once more. If he dozed off, then so be it. Sometimes, the quiet moments like this were the best.

They made him appreciate being home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I FINALLY got to publish something for this franchise. I will spare you guys the long emotional rant I had planned, and use that for Back to the Start, an AkaKuro get together fic set in the canon. More details about that will posted on my profile page soon enough.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
